


Untitled Cisgirl!Klaine

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic





	Untitled Cisgirl!Klaine

“Mommy, right there, right there!”

Blair turns her face to the side and smirks into Kate’s thigh. Pressing a light kiss into the flesh, she thumbs at her clit teasingly. “You’re so wet for me, baby,” she coos, moving to fingers to Kate’s entrance and fucking them into her. “So messy, such a messy little pussy.”

Kate whines, trying to thrust down to meet Blair’s movements, but Blair moves and hand to the girl’s hip, holding her in place. “Please mommy, want it so bad.”

“I know, sweetie. I’ll take care of you baby girl, don’t worry,” Blair assures before mouthing over Kate’s clit, sucking lightly. Kate keens loudly above her, and Blair thrusts her fingers a little bit faster. Kate’s hips move restlessly under Blair’s mouth, but instead of holding her down, Blair uses one hand to reach up and play with Kate’s nipples. When she looks up, she sees that Kate’s head is thrown back and her mouth is dropped open like it always gets before she’s about to come. Blair licks at her clit a bit harder, wanting to push Kate over the edge.

“Yes, right there, mommy, right there!” Kate whines, her hands fisting in Blair hair and coming against her mouth.

Blair presses a few gentle kisses to Kate’s pussy before sitting back on her heels. “So pretty,” she praises. Crawling forward, she straddles Kate where she’s sitting against the headboard. Blair grinds down onto her slightly, saying, “Be a good girl for mommy.”

Kate wastes no time, thrusting two fingers into Blair and rubbing at her clit. Her movements are clumsy, just as they always are when the two play this game. Blair whines a bit, but she can’t really be frustrated when Kate looks so innocent while she fucks Blair’s pussy with her fingers. She grinds down a bit onto Kate’s fingers, and can tell it won’t take much for her to get off. Leaning down, she meets Kate for a rough kiss.

Kate moves away from Blair’s lips, kissing a path down her neck before sucking on Blair’s nipples. Blair moans, encouraging Kate to nip at her skin gently. With that, Blair can feel her pussy spasm, a gush of fluid coming out of her to coat Kate’s fingers.

Blair kisses Kate, settling down onto her lap. Kate lifts up her fingers, still wet from being buried inside of Blair cunt and sucks them into her mouth.

“Fuck baby, that’s so hot,” Blair whines, leaning in for another kiss as soon as Kate pulls her fingers out of her mouth. “Love you,” she says, cupping Kate’s cheek in her hand.

“Blair,” Kate protests, shoving her hand away. “Your fingers are still sticky.” Blair can’t help but throw her head back and laugh. 

“ ‘m sorry, baby,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss to spot where her fingers had just been.

Kate smiles. “Mm, love you, too.”


End file.
